One Week Bets
by GlowingGoddess
Summary: Leo has always like Reyna. She was pretty, she was bossy, she wasn't afraid to express herself. On the other hand, Leo's cocky, arrogant, and extremely over confident. Now, Leo has ONE week to get Reyna to go on a date with him. But, how will he do that if Reyna hates err, extremely dislikes him?
1. The Great List of Love

**Hey guys! Here's the Leyna story you've all been waiting for.**

**And another note, Hey! As much as I love Leyna, I'm addicted to a new pairing. Leo/Drew. Lew? Dreo? Which one do you think sounds better? IDK.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man. Rick Riordan's not a girl. The end.**

**So... on with the story!**

** One Week Bets**

"Okay man, I guarantee that Reyna's totally in love with me. In fact, I bet, in a week, we'll be the newest hot couple in both camps."

"Yeah right. Do you think Reyna's going to give in that easy? A month at least."

"Psh. Man you doubt my skills? One hundred drachmas. If Reyna goes out with me by the end of this week, then you owe me 100 drachmas."

"Fine. Same deal. If you fail, then you owe me 100 drachmas."

"Deal Grace."

"You're on Valdez."

And with that, the two best friends set off in different directions confident about their bet.

* * *

**Leo**

"Okay dude. You got this. You can do this. What do I do? What do I do?"

"Leo, who are you talking to?" Percy asked curiously.

"No one…"

"Okay…" Percy gave Leo a worried glance.

"I'm not crazy! I'm thinking!"

"Wow. You're thinking? Oh my Zeus the world is ending."

"Shut up Jackson. Leave or help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Well… Jason and I made a bet. I bet that I could get Reyna to go out with me by the end of this week. Jason thinks I'll fail. ONE HUNDRED DRACHMAS ARE ON THE LINE PERCY. ONE HUNDRED!"

"Okay dude. Chill. Well, from hanging out with Annabeth all the time, I know that first, we have to make a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah. A list. It helps organize or something."

_~And then the great list making began.~_

* * *

**Percy and Leo's List of Love**

"What the Hades dude. List of love?"

"You got anything better Jackson?"

"No…"

_Day One (Monday): Show her your awesomeness._

_Day Two (Tuesday): Compliment her._

_Day Three (Wednesday): Get her to notice you._

_Day Four (Thursday): Show her all the sexy sides of Leo. _

"What?"

"Well, yah you know. Girls like it when guys get all emotional, but they also know you're like super macho too."

"Okay…"

_Day Five (Friday): Hang out with her and make sure she notices all of the traits from Day One to Day Four._

_Day Six (Saturday): Start to reel her in. Flirt a lot more than Days One to Five._

_Day Seven (Sunday): Go for the kill._

"Awesome man! Our list is totally beast!"

"No. Just no Leo."

"…"

* * *

**I am known to be very lazy, so I hope I'll be able to finish this story! :) But the reviews would REALLY help (hint hint).**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ! READ! READ! (The message/question below.)**

**Do you think Leo should win or lose the bet?**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE! :D**

**Ps. Again, Should Leo win or lose the bet?**

**And again, does Lew or Dreo sound best? I am so confused.**


	2. Awesomesauce

**OMG I READ THE MARK OF ATHENA YESTERDAY. I REFUSED TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL I WAS FINISHED AND THEN I WAS LIKE NOOOOOO. WHYYYYY. ONE MORE YEAR? NOOOO. WHYYYY? Nico is my all time favorite character so I'm glad that he's probably a major role in the next book, which I heard was the House of Hades. **

**Rick Riordan also did a really good job at making each person aboard the Argo shine. They all had their "moment".**

**But, I still wanted more Nico. -.-**

**Admittedly, I liked Reyna a little less after reading the Mark of Athena, but the series isn't finished. You never know. And I totally support Frazel and think Heo/Lezel is a no-no.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Leo**

I quickly glanced at the list. _ "Show her your awesomeness."_

"That seems do-able." I quickly did some super action movie stretches. You know, what they always do in the movies? Yup. So boss dude.

After my sexy awesome stretches, I headed out towards the Arena. Oh yeah. Show Reyna some of my awesomeness. _Easy._ I started looked around for my first target… I mean victim… I mean whatever; they're all the same. Suddenly, I quickly spotted at a bright mop of blond hair to the left of me. _Score…!_

* * *

**Reyna**

"OH MY GODDESSES LEO! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?"

"Showing you my awesomeness. What does it look like?"

"LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO RAPE THAT SEVEN YEAR OLD!"

"What?" Leo quickly glanced down at what he was doing to the little seven years old. "Maybe swordfighting against little children wasn't such a a great idea." he murmured. "Umm… hehe. It's not what it looks like?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE'S SEVEN LEO! YOU'RE FIFTEEN! HE WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST YOU!" I yelled looking down at the poor little blond Apollo kid now clutching one of my legs in terror.

"But, I was winning!"

"You're crazy Leo! You're deluded and messed up on the inside!"

"Hurtful!"

"Goodbye Leo! I'm going to help this little boy to the infirmary where hopefully his brothers and sisters can help him and he won't be scarred for life!"

"Bye! Nice talking to you?"

"NO IT WASN'T THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

* * *

**Leo**

And with a huff, she walked straight out of the Arena. Did I do something wrong? Percy walked up to me.

"Smooth dude." He snorted.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!"

"Smooth."

* * *

**How was it? :) Keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a serious fanfiction. Review! I really want Leo to lose this bet… but some of my reviewers say that he should win. Should he?**

**One of my reviews was just a smiley face… AND I THANK THAT PERSON SO MUCH BECAUSE HE/SHE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW. **

**If you like this story, is it that hard to click the little review button and put a smiley face? Honestly, it's not that hard, but I'm not complaining because there are people who actually enjoy this story! :) **

**But if you're lazy…**

**Would it kill you to put a smiley face?**

**Thank you ****TheDeadOne28!**

**And thank you other people who are reading and reviewing! :)**


	3. Teenage Guys

**Hehe… I wrote this a long time ago… I was just too lazy to… umm… never mind! Sorry for being a butt! Hope you enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

**Leo**

_Day two, compliment her._

"Alright... I can't mess this one up after what happened last time. What did I even do wrong?" Leo grumbled as he made his way out the door and ... Immediately crashed into ... Nico? Strange, that kid was almost never around, always busy serenading the dead or something.

"Nico! What's up man?"

"Shut up, I need a nap."

"Okay..."

As Leo started walking away from PMSing Nico, he crashed into another person.

"Hey watch it... Oh wait it's you Leo."

"Why yes it is honey. Might I say, you are looking fine today."

Reyna was a little surprised and very creeped out.

"Those pants really show off your ass!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Uhh... I mean I like your boobs.. I mean boots! I like your boo.. Boots! Yeah..."

"I'M WEARING SANDALS. WHO WEARS BOOTS IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER?!" Reyna yelled, getting quite mad at Leo's teenage guyness.

"Umm... I do? You know, red's really your color."

You see, this line made Leo seem like a major pervert because the only red article of clothing Reyna was wearing that day was her bra.

Knowing this, Reyna promptly slapped Leo's face and kicked him in the balls for good measure.

"filapfshqidjfbskslwoshh!"

Seeing the whole fiasco, Jason walked up to Leo. "Just give it up man. We can both obviously see you're going to lose. And because I feel bad for you, if you give up now, I'll make it 50 drachmas.

"Not a chance Grace! She totally digs me."

"Oh of course. That is why you are lying on the ground in pain, clutching your nuts."

Well... like his dad, Leo was never any good with organic life forms.

* * *

**Hey, hope you like! Sorry for the late chapter. Review? :)**

**Review! :)**

**So… what do you think? :D Review maybe?**


End file.
